


Out of Time, and Out of Meds

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Voltron Oneshots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Hunk (Voltron), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Smut, Unpresented Pidge (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: This is a omegaverse work all about Lance not having anymore suppressant medication right before his next heat. It's a one shot with a bit of smut (but that's towards the end)~





	Out of Time, and Out of Meds

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have the capability to constantly write smut. It's like really hard for me to make them in-depth. Either way I hope you all enjoy!

Being an Omega wasn't always the forefront of Lance's problems.    
  
He loved being an Omega. He had pride as an Omega. His mother raised him to be a compassionate, strong Omega Male.   
  
He didn't love was how they were treated back on earth, because often Omega’s become victims of sexual violence. Sure, the world was making strides to try, and fix the issues Omega’s have been forced with for a millennia...   
  
But now? They were nowhere near earth.    
  
××××××   
  
He stared down at his hands... a small pill was sitting there. 

 

_ His last suppressant.  _

 

With his Heat, he could tell from the constant need to nest, was days away.    
  
He found Pidge in one of the hangers, working on something he had no idea what was for.    
  
"Hey Pidge" his voice was a whisper. He didn't want to talk about it.    
  
"What's up lover boy." She snorted, not getting the vibe that was rolling off Lance.    
  
"Can you... possibly make me more of these?" He asked in the same hushed tone, holding out his small white pill.    
  
Pidge took it from his hand, not realising what it was for. That was, until she saw the Omega symbol stamped on the back. "Is this a suppressant?" Her tone suddenly serious.    
  
"Yeah. Before the jump into space I always kept a bottle on my person. My heats were always weird. Never sure when I would start. I was lucky - I had only two heats since being up here. Except now... that's my last pill." He jittered in a rushed tone.    
  
"Does anyone else know?" Pidge asked, a bit baffled.    
  
"I mean, maybe? I don't know. Sure possibly… Shiro or Keith can smell me since I'm in pre-heat-"    
  
"You're in pre-heat and only now do you tell me you need more meds!" She screeches.    
  
"Yeah! Sorry! I didn't mean to wait so long this is all just so damn embarrassing!" He flushed.    
  
"I... don't know if I can even make more! This was made on Earth! And this is a tiny sample!" She said, aghast.    
  
"Please Pidge! I need help here." Lance half-pouted, desperation locking onto his insides.   
  
"Listen, Lance, I haven't presented so I can't smell you... You need to explain this to the others. If you end up being in a bad situation, because someone was caught off guard then I'll feel somewhat responsible."   
  
"Can this big talk happen after you figure out the meds for me?" He asked with a coy smile.    
  
" _ LANCE _ !" Pidge yelled.    
  
"Fine! Fine. I get it. Talk first, meds later." He grumbled.    
  
××××××   
  
"What's this all about Lance?" Shiro asked standing with stern arms crossed upon his broad chest.    
  
"Yeah some of us have things to do." Keith sighed.    
  
"Hey so!" He paused for a pregnant moment. Pidge looked annoyed. "I'manOmegaandI'mcompletelyoutofmysuppressantmeds."

 

"Excuse me?" Shiro said, with a raise to his eyebrows.   
  
"What's an Omega?" Coran popped up, not understanding the delicate mood forming.   
  
"A secondary human genotype. It's separated into male, and female. Then Alpha, Beta, and Omega." Hunk hushed to the Alteans.    
  
"And what are Suppressants?" Allura's regal voice cutting in. Make that two oblivious Alteans.   
  
"Medication to keep a Heat cycle from keeping you-" Hunk started to say.   
  
"From wanting to get railed into a mattress." Pidge said with a sorta laugh.    
  
" _ PIDGE _ !" Hunk yelled. "I was going to say to keep it from hindering your everyday life."    
  
"Lance I could smell you really strong the past few days... To be honest, I just thought you were infertile before then." Keith said kind of harshly.    
  
"What! No! I'm at fertile as they come you ass!" Lance blushed, involuntarily. "But that's not my point. My cycle can be irregular if I'm stressed. I already went through two cycles on the meds I had with me. I'm down to my last pill." He turned towards Pidge. "I asked the midget here to make me more and she blew a gasket once I said I was in pre-heat."    
  
"Pre-heat? No wonder you smell so..." Shiro didn't finish his sentence, realising what he was about to say. A small blush forming high on those edible cheekbones.   
  
Lance made a point to notice that reaction. Not that he was super super  _ super _ into Shiro... Okay maybe he liked him a  _ little _ ! He was his idol, and to be honest perfect Alpha material. Large, demanding, and had a amazing flaccid dick. Never had he been more grateful for the training room communal showers before then. 

 

 _I wonder what his full hard-on would look like..._ _Probably amazing. It would be even more amazing if Shiro was holding him down while fucking-_  
  
"Lance! Stop it with the pheromones!" Keith reprimanded.   
  
"I can't help it!" He whined back, reeling back on his midday fantasy.  
  
"So can you make him more meds Pidge?" Shiro asked, pointedly ignoring. Lance didn't like being ignored by the Alpha. He deserves more attention than this.  
  
"I don't know. Possibly? But not before he goes into heat." She huffs.   
  
"Great so Lance is gonna stink up the place with his pheromones. We need to lock him in his room asap." Keith grumbled.   
  
"Hey!" Lance pouted. _Rude little bitch. It's not like I want_ ** _you_** _to dick me down you pompous asswipe. That honor I'm saving for a far better Alpha-_  
  
"No he's right. You need to stay in your room while your in heat. Princess can you put a lock door scanner as well? Make sure only you, Coran, and Pidge can enter." Shiro says.   
  
"Wait, I'm a beta, and his best friend. I think it'd be fine if you let me in." Hunk interjects.  
  
"He hasn't had a normal heat in a while by the sound of it. Even Betas can be affected if the heat is strong enough. Coran, and Princess Allura don't have secondary genotypes, so they're safe. And Pidge hasn't presented yet, so she is also a safe choice to check in on Lance." Shiro points out.   
  
"Hey! I don't get a say if I can come and go? Or who can come and go." Lance pouts, again. _Say, perhaps yourself~_  
  
"I think I made my reasoning clear Lance." Shiro states, using such an authoritative voice.  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever." Lance grumbled, but Shiro was already pushing him towards the edge with that tone. A very perverted edge.   
  
"Coran show Lance to his room. Make sure to set the scanner so only the three of you can get in." Shiro said.  
  
"Sure thing my dear Black Paladin!" Coran smiled.   
  
××××××  
  
Lance has in full on pre-heat, while on house arrest. Which honestly was the worst! His body was sore. He finished his nest long before the big talk two days ago, so he had nothing to do. Coran brought enough food, and water for Lance to last a week. Pidge brought some spare bed sheets, and a special made dildo. Which was weird, and extremely unexpected from the fifteen year old. Pidge said that she's been around Omegas a lot when she was still living at home, and that the urge to... _in nicer terms_... stuff himself could be partly satisfied with the adult toy. 

 

_ Not the same as an actual dick though~ Speaking of dicks! Shiro had some amazing Junk. He isn't using it to its full potential either... sigh. I should be stuffed silly by him. Soon. Within the next hour.  _   
  
Lance whined quite vocally.    
  
He stared at the toy for a long needy moment.

 

_ This'll have to do.  _ He thought, while clutching at the toy where it was sitting on the bedside table. 

 

He quickly removed his pants, because I mean, no need for ceremony while your masturbating alone. 

 

His cock was flushed, and perky once freed. The cool air from the castle vents was a soft reprieve to his burning body. He got on all fours on his nest. He slid two fingers down past his dick, and between his thighs. He already knew he was soaked. He gave a quick glance to his underwear discarded on the floor… and they would need a very thorough cleaning after all this was done. 

 

Lance got back to the matter at hand, or rather covering his hand. The slick seemed to be flowing out of him in volumes. It took seconds before he got a hold of the dildo, and pressed it quicky into his body. 

 

The sensation was fine, Lance liked it, but it didn't satisfy the heat coiling around in his stomach. He pumped the damn thing into him with fury, and he still couldn't find release. He was sensitive, but nothing was helping him. The heat was just constantly there in the pit of his stomach. It was so bad that it was  _ painful.  _ Then, all of a sudden, he passed out.

 

××××××

 

“Lance!  _ Lance _ !” Pidge yelled. Screamed at the top of her lungs. 

 

When she first arrived to his room she thought it was eerily quiet. She went in, thinking he hadn't started his heat full swing or something. That maybe he wanted to talk to take his mind off being locked away. Except when Pidge unlocked the door She found Lance sprawled out, dildo in ass, and completely unconscious. She had never seen so much slick before. He was sitting in a pool of it, and it still seemed to be coming out of him. His body was on fire. He looked like he was dying. 

 

Then Pidge remembered. These can be symptoms of heat sickness. Lance is currently dehydrated, and it's unlikely for his symptoms to stop until his body gets what it wants. Pidge never knew anyone affected by heat sickness before… it's extremely rare for Omegas to get this anyway. Except. Lance was dying now because of it. 

 

_ Shiro. I need Shiro here. He has to- _ Pidge’s mind was running rampid as she rushed to access her a com that gave her access to the castles sound system. 

 

“Guys. This is an emergency. I'm with Lance right now. He's dying from heat sickness.” She spoke frantically. “Please, Shiro, Keith, I don't care hurry!”

 

Pidge waited a full two minutes before both Shiro, and Keith were flush faced panting outside Lance's door. Hunk wasn't too far behind along with Allura, and Coran.

 

“I don't know how long he's been like this, but his heat is killing him.” Pidge spoke quickly, too quickly. It was all too much for her. 

 

“So that means… an Alpha has to go in.” Hunk said, giving the only two Alpha’s in the room some serious side-eye. “I hate this idea.”

 

“I agree with Hunk.” Keith spoke up pointedly.

 

“Listen I don't care which one, but one of you has to go in. It's a fucking nightmare in there.” Pidge lashed out. 

 

“I don't think I could control myself. Even if I don't go in… more than likely he'll get knotted, and even worse bitten.” Shiro said, calculating everything in his head. “The pheromones on you are already enough to tell me I'll go berserk once I get in there.”

 

“Uh… uh, how about we muzzle you before you go in so you don't bite.” Pidge spoke still with frantic energy. 

 

“Shiro? Muzzled?” Keith's eyes went wide. “That seems so… archaic.” 

 

“Unless you have a better idea!” Pidge yelled. 

 

“Listen I don't care about the muzzle if it keeps me from biting him, but that doesn't solve the fact he can get pregnant.” Shiro sighed, a involuntary blush was forming on his cheeks. 

 

“We could terminate the pregnancy if Lance wished it.” Coran spoke up. 

 

“Okay! Both problems solved! Now I'm gonna rush to fabricate a muzzle for you. Prepare yourself mentally Shiro cause it looks like this is all you from this point on.” Pidge said after scurrying down the hall. Hunk thought he could help so he went with. 

 

“So Lance can become pregnant?” Allura said, filling the hole Pidge left. 

 

“Yes.” Shiro said, a little defeated… but also a little excited? He hadn't really thought about sexual intercourse since his abduction. And Lance? He was a sight to behold. A real pretty Omega. He had all the right curves, and he smelled divine… the darker part of Shiro noticed. 

 

“That's fascinating in its own right, but I hope this doesn't mess with Voltron.” She sighed. 

 

“Princess I think it would be best if… we left. For now, at least.” Coran said. The only sensible thing he seemed to say. 

 

“Yes your right Coran. If you need us Paladins we shall be in the recreational quarters. Keep us updated on Lance's… condition?” Allura said somber, before turning to leave the corridor. Coran followed shortly after. 

 

“Are you seriously going in there?” Keith said, a look of partial disgust, and partial worry plastered to his face.

 

“Yeah I am.” Shiro said pointedly. 

 

“This is crazy! You shouldn't be going in there! That's insane!” Keith yelled. 

 

Shiro rushed Keith, his shoulder being pushed into the wall by Shiro's forearm. Alphas tend towards aggression, especially when Omegas in heat are involved. Keith tried to push back, but the Galra arm wouldn't budge. “Fuck! Get off Shiro!” Keith growled. 

 

“Lance is dying. Who gives a fuck about what's proper right now. If you try and stop me I will fight you. I won't stop till one of us is either dead or unconscious.  **_Do I make myself clear Runt?_ ** ” Shiro growled back, using his Alpha command at the end. It's obvious Shiro was falling into a rut, and nothing could stop him at this point. He now considered Lance to be  _ his Omega _ . And  _ his Omega _ was laying in a room dying. 

 

“Yes.” Keith was angry. Extremely so. But a part of his mind knew Shiro was the better Alpha, and he instinctively knew if he didn't back off he would die.

 

“Woah! Woah!” Hunk said, coming up between him. Shiro tried to swing at Hunk, but Hunk nearly dodged it. “Really! Woah! Shiro. I have the muzzle. Put it on then you can go see Lance.” Hunk said, clearly a bit frazzled by the outlash. 

 

“See Lance?” Shiro said. Gosh Alphas get so dumb during rut. 

 

“Yeah here.” Hunk said, slowly and carefully placing the muzzle on Shiro. “It can only come off with a finger scan from Pidge. And it's made of a special material so it can't be ripped off either.” The actual mouth cage to the muzzle had big enough gaps to fit food through or drink something through a straw. The black material binding it together felt like rubber to the touch, but sturdier. It clasped in the back with some sort of magnetic Velcro. The material surrounded the mouth cage. Covering the nose, and wrapping underneath the chin. The back completely covered Shiro's undercut. It had a small finger scanner connected to it on the back. “Feel okay?” Hunk offered. 

 

“I'm fine. Let me in  **_now_ ** .” Shiro growled. 

 

Hunk squealed before he led a injured Keith away. Pidge gave a quick scan of her hand before Shiro pushed right past her. “I hope you mentally prepared yourself.” She sighed as the doors slid shut behind Shiro.

 

××××××

 

Shiro really wasn't prepared to find Lance in this state. He looked half dead. “Lance!” He yelled. Lance's body was so warm. Even through the pheromone ridden haze, he knew instinctively Lance couldn't keep up without water. He made quick work to grab a bottle, and sit Lance up. 

 

“ **_Lance wake up._ ** ” Shiro used an Alpha command. Finally, Lance stirred. 

 

“Shiro?” He said weakly, allowing his eyes time to adjust. 

 

“I'm here to help. Drink.” It wasn't a Alpha command this time, but it was forceful enough for Lance to sit up to drink. 

 

“You're dehydrated. I need to take care of you. You are on the verge of collapse.” He sat with Lance drinking slowly in his arms. Once he finally finished one bottle, and pushed a new one into Lance's hands. His Instinct was telling him what to do, not really his head. 

 

Lance could sense Shiro's unease. So he begrudgingly took the other bottle. Once he was almost done, Shiro leaned him back against the headboard. Then stood up to start peeling away his clothes one item at a time. Shiro's cock had fully comprehended the pheromones Lance was secreting. 

 

“Wow. Your cock is so huge erect it almost makes me ignore that weird mask on your face.” Lance gave a soft laugh, right after finishing his second bottle. 

 

“Shut up Lance.” Shiro said suddenly hovering over Lance's own naked body. 

 

Lance gulped. Letting his Adam's apple bob in a rather comical way. The water might of quenched one thirst, but hell this was starting to quench a different thirst.

 

Shiro suddenly pulled Lance down, and pushed his legs up. “Hold them.” He ordered Lance. To which he quickly complied. Shiro then proceeded to put two fingers into Lance. Receiving a sharp intake of air followed by a heavy moan from Lance. Shiro smirked at the sound. “If I wasn't wearing this I would have been eating you out right now.” He sighed, slipping in a third finger. To which Lance gave a sharp clench to Shiro's fingers, and let another moan escape past his lips. “That's so fucking hot.” Lance whispered under his breath. 

 

Suddenly Shiro removed his fingers, much to Lance's dismay. “I've never seen so much Slick before. It's like your body is begging me to fuck you.” He laughed. 

 

“Please do.” Lance shivered with anticipation.

 

Shiro lined his head to the hole pouring the ridiculous amount of slick. In the span of two heartbeats he was balls deep in Lance. Lance was trying to scream, but his voice was silent. Everything felt right all at once for Lance. This was nothing like the dildo. It was perfect, and the scratch his insides were feeling was so so wonderful. Suddenly Shiro started to find a rapid pace against Lance's hips. Each hit seemed like it could bruise, the collision leaving a sharp smacking sound echoing throughout the room. 

 

At some point Lance had been flipped onto his stomach, but he couldn't tell you when since his head was in such a deep haze. He could feel Shiro's knot forming, but neither of them could pause to stop it from forming inside Lance. 

 

Then- 

 

All of a sudden- 

 

Lance feels something foreign pressing harshly against his scent glands on the back of his. He turns his head to see Shiro desperately opening and closing his mouth. Shiro… was trying to bite him. The muzzle was preventing him from getting a hold of his scent glands though. Oh, how Lance wished to be bitten in that moment. Instead of the harsh metal of the cage he wished it had been Shiro's teeth sinking down into his flesh. Bonding the two forever. To permanently mark Lance as his. 

 

After several minutes of Shiro's desperate attempts to bite Lance, he finally stops trying. He's also locked into Lance as his come is slowly filling Lance's belly.  _ I hope he has my pups _ Shiro's thoughts wondered. He was still tense, and a bit upset at not being able to bite him. 

 

The rush of neediness finally left the two after another twenty odd minutes or so. Shiro relented, “You okay Lance?” 

 

“Okay?” His voice was weak, and he turned his head slightly to look at Shiro's face. “That was the best sex of my life I'm fucking wrecked.” He laughed. 

 

Shiro's knot finally went down enough to disconnect from Lance. “Sorry Lance.” He said, slowly getting up from the bed. 

 

“Nothing to be sorry for. It obviously had to have been dire for Pidge to let you in. I'm not complaining either. It really was great.” Lance sighed. Shiro softly picked him up and took Lance to the ensuite bathroom. Lance squeaked slightly when he was first picked up but he welcomed the embrace. 

 

Shiro gentle placed Lance in the tub before turning back towards the room. “I'm replacing the sheets.” 

 

“Okay.” Lance said, curling his body in the tub filling with warm liquid. “Thanks Shiro.” Lance said softly before he disappeared back into the other room.

 

××××××

 

Pidge was able to come up with a new suppressant for Lance by the following day. It was a crazy all-nighter, but it was well worth it to know Lance was safe. Lance decided to go through with the termination. Coran’s ‘Plan B’ was simple, and wasn't harsh on Lance's body either. Shiro went to apologize to Keith for saying he'd kill him, and for attacking him in the hallway. Shiro seemed to have a bit more apologizing to do to everyone almost. He kept trying to apologize to Lance as well, but Lance was having none of it… Lance convinced Shiro he was fine with the ordeal, and that he wouldn't have had it any other way. Lance may have also snagged a new boo too after all that messy carnage! 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a hoe for Comments! They Absolutely make my day!! Leave one if you please!!!


End file.
